


Mopeds and Harleys

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: Tom and his friend and co-worker (a plus size woman) are sitting in a bar one night talking and she tells him about a Moped joke and how she feels it relates to her love life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this part, just some kissing

Drew sat at the table in the corner and watched her friend at the bar as he ordered them another round. Actually she was watching the woman he was making small talk with as he waited for their drinks. She was laughing, flipping her hair, licking her lips, and gently touching his arm as she leaned closer to him as though she was having trouble hearing him. The bar wasn’t too noisy so unless she was hard of hearing she was pulling out _all_ the flirt power she had in her.  
   
Drew laughed to herself as Tom picked up the drinks and headed back to their table, smiling at her one last time, and leaving the napkin she had jotted her number on sitting on the bar. She then watched as the woman let out a little huff when she saw he left it and turned to her friends and all of them watched him walk away, their eyes all glued to his ass.  
   
As Tom approached the table she couldn’t keep the smile off her face and let out a soft laugh, a puzzled look on his face as he sat down beside her and she continued to giggle  
   
‘What’s funny?’  
   
‘You are’ Drew replied before taking a sip of her drink  
   
‘Why?’  
   
‘Oh come on, are you going to pretend that woman at the bar wasn’t just flirting her ass off with you?’  
   
Tom glanced over at the bar and saw that the woman he was chatting with was still staring at him and quickly looked back at his drink  
   
‘Oh, that. How could I _not_ notice’ Tom replied as he took a sip and then shook his head ‘She was about as subtle as an erupting volcano!’

Drew laughed again and took another sip as she glanced around the bar, taking note that there were at least a dozen, if not more, sets of eyes on their table. Correction, on the stunning man sitting beside her. She couldn’t blame them, even she stared at him sometimes…. Okay, all the time. Ever since the first day he stepped into the office a few years ago.   
  
He transferred from London to head up a new department and she was assigned to assist him for a few weeks. She was surprised at the end of that time he requested that instead of her going back to her regular position that she be part of his team. They also became friends after Tom asked her if she wouldn’t mind showing him around town a little. She loved spending time with him, but knew he would never see her as anything more than just a friend.

‘So…. When do I get to meet your new boyfriend?’ Tom asked as he set his drink back on the table  
   
‘You don’t. He wasn’t my ‘ _boyfriend’_ …… and I’m no longer seeing him’  
   
‘Another one bites the dust, huh? So what made you dump this one?’  
   
‘I didn’t dump him. He dumped me’ Drew replied as she took a sip of her drink ‘We were out someplace I guess he didn’t think he knew anyone and we ran into some of his friends from work. I instantly became his _sister’s friend,_ and we were meeting her and she was late. After he dropped me off at home I didn’t hear from him for a couple days and when I finally did he sent me a text saying that he thought we should see other people’  
   
‘What a dick!’ Tom said, angry  
   
‘Yeah, well. Welcome to my world’  
   
‘Has this happened before?’  
   
‘Well, yeah. I think that’s how pretty much _all_ my relationships have ended’  
   
‘I’m so sorry that you’ve been treated like that’  
   
‘It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it’  
   
‘It _is_ a big deal, Drew. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. You’re a _great_ woman’  
   
‘Yeah, sure’ she scoffed as she stared into her drink  
   
‘You are. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’ve got a great personality, and you’re beautiful!’  
   
Drew laughed and shook her head  
   
‘Don’t laugh! You are!’  
   
‘No Tom, I’m not. I’m just someone that someone dates or sleeps with until someone better comes along. I’m just a… a moped’  
   
‘A _what_?’  
   
‘A moped’ Drew repeated, then looked over at Tom and seeing confusion on his face ‘You know, it’s kind of like a Vespa?’  
   
‘I know what they are I just don’t…. I don’t get the connection?’  
   
‘You _have_ heard the moped joke before haven’t you?’  
   
‘No. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a joke about mopeds’  
   
‘Okay, well. It goes like this…. _Why are fat girls like mopeds?_ ’  
   
Tom thought for a moment before raising his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders, ‘I don’t know. Why?’  
   
‘ _Because they’re both fun to ride….._ ’ Drew dropped her eyes to her drink before finishing ‘ _as long as your friends don’t find out_ ’  
   
After a few moments of silence Drew raised her eyes again and looked at Tom. He was silent and he just stared at her, a look of what Drew took as pity on his face. She took a long sip of her drink and glanced around the bar for a moment before her eyes met Tom’s again, he was still just staring at her.  
   
‘Stop staring at me like that! You’re starting to freak me out’  
   
‘That’s horrible’ he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper  
   
‘I never said it was a _good_ joke’  
   
‘Not the joke, I mean yes, it’s a horrible joke, but more the fact that someone would _actually_ break up with someone just because they’re embarrassed to be seen with them because of their weight’  
   
‘Seriously, just forget about it. I mean, yeah there are guys out there that don’t mind being with someone that….. looks like me, but for some reason none of them have ever been interested in _me_. I just get the guys that are looking for a few hours of fun’ Drew stared into her glass and watched a melting ice cube as it floated in her drink ‘I can usually tell just by the way they look or act when they approach that it won’t last more than a few dates’  
   
‘Then why do you go out with them?’  
   
‘Why? Well, because even though I know it won’t last, it’s better than being alone _all the time_. It also beats going through tons of batteries or getting carpel tunnel’  
   
Tom smiled and let out a soft laugh and she couldn’t help but let a giggle too, no matter how bad she felt his laugh could always cheer her up. As she ran her finger along the rim of her glass she noticed the woman that had been flirting with Tom up at the bar walking toward their table. When the woman got to the table she stood as close as she could to Tom, if the table hadn’t been in the way Drew was sure she would have sat on his lap  
   
‘Hey handsome, you forgot _this_ at the bar’ she said as she set the napkin on the table in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder  
   
‘Um, no, I didn’t forget anything. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re talking’  
   
‘Oh come on, sweetie, Why don’t we ditch you’re….. _Friend_  here ’ she said as she placed her lips beside his ear and not so quietly whispered ‘and go someplace a little more  _private_ where we can get to know each other better?’  
   
Tom gently removed her hand from his shoulder, picked up the napkin, and placed it in her palm.  
   
‘Again _no_. Now _please_ excuse us’ Tom replied firmly  
   
The woman looked at Tom and then at Drew, she huffed and turned to walk away and as she did she spat back ‘Fine, you’re loss. Stay here with your ugly ass cow!’  
   
Tom went to stand and say something back but Drew just grabbed his arm and he stopped  
   
‘Can you believe the nerve on her to say that?!’ he fumed as he sat back down  
   
‘I’m used to things like that, I’ve heard them all my life. It’s not even worth thinking about, trust me’  
   
‘No, it’s not fair that people don’t see what an amazing person you are, that they only focus on your weight’  
   
‘Says the Harley’ Drew muttered  
   
‘Okay, now what’s _that_ about?’  
   
Drew let out a deep sigh, ‘Harley motorcycles. The one everyone wants show off and brag about having, the one that everyone wants to…. _Ride’_ Drew replied ‘You’re a Harley and I’m a moped’  
   
‘Really?’  
   
‘Yeah really Tom. You just don’t see the effect you have on people just by walking in a room, do you? From the moment you walked here in tonight almost every women in here, and some of the men, have been staring at _YOU_. And I’m pretty sure they’re _all_ wondering what someone like you is doing with someone like me’ Drew said as she stared at her drink ‘Hell, even _I_ wonder why you’re here with me, why you spend _any_ time with me’  
   
‘I spend time with you because I like being around you. You’re an _amazing_ person. You’re fun to be around’ Drew scoffed and Tom took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze ‘I mean it Drew. You don’t deserve to be treated like a…. a moped! You deserve to be treated like a queen. You deserve someone that would be _honored_ to be seen with you. Someone that will love you no matter what!’  
   
Drew could feel tears start to well in her eyes and looked at Tom’s hand wrapped around hers and couldn’t help but feel her heart skip. His hand felt warm and soft, and she never wanted him to let it go. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slipping her hand out of his and reaching for her bag and coat  
   
‘I appreciate you saying that Tom, I really do. But the truth is there is _no one_ out there like that for me, there never has been’ Drew said as she stood from her chair ‘I’m never going to be anyone’s Harley, I’m always going to be the moped, and no one will ever convince me otherwise’  
   
Drew then turned and walked out of the bar, pulling her coat on as she left, not bothering to look back. She walked toward her car as tears streaked her face, the cold night air making them sting a little against her cheeks. Just as she got to her car she felt a hand grasp her arm, she let out a startled gasp and quickly turned with her arm raised but before she made contact a hand wrapped around her wrist.  
   
‘Tom! You scared the _shit_ out of me!’  
   
‘I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you. I was calling out to you, I thought you heard me’  
   
‘Well I didn’t!’ Drew said as she pulled her wrist from his grip ‘What do you want?’  
   
‘I… just wanted to make sure you got to your car alright’  
   
‘I’m here. Thanks’ Drew said as she turned and pulled her keys from her bag  
   
‘I…. I also wanted…. To….um….’ Tom stammered  
   
‘You what, Tom?’ Drew asked as she turned back around to face him.  
   
As soon as she did he placed his hands on the sides of her face and pressed his lips against hers. Drew raised her hands and placed them on his chest to push him away but when one of his hands moved back into her hair and he deepened the kiss she melted against him and slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss broke Tom rested his forehead against hers and let out a soft sigh. Drew didn’t open her eyes right away, she felt him tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and she slowly slid her hands back down to his chest and opened her eyes to look into his  
   
‘Why…… why did you do that?’ Drew asked softly as she stared into Tom’s eyes  
   
‘Because I have wanted to do that for almost as long as I’ve known you’  
   
‘Why didn’t you ever say anything?’ Drew whispered  
   
‘It just never felt like the right time to say anything. You were always talking some guy you were talking too on your dating app, or about a date you were going on, If I had known what you were going through with those _assholes_ I would have said something a long time ago’  
   
Tom then lowered his head and kissed her again. Drew pulled her lips from his and took a step back as she felt tears start to well in her eyes again  
   
‘I….. I can’t do this’ she whispered  
   
‘What do you mean?’  
   
‘This. You and me. I just…. can’t’ Drew said with a broken voice ‘I….. I don’t think I could handle…..’  
   
‘Handle what darling?’  
   
‘I…. I don’t think I could handle you….. Hurting me’ she said softly as she lifted her eyes to his ‘I’m used to it from everyone else, I go in expecting it. But I don’t think I could survive…… _You_ ’  
   
‘I’m _not_ going to hurt you Drew. I promise’  
   
‘You can’t promise that’ Drew whispered as she took a step away from Tom  
   
‘Drew, please, I…..’  
   
‘No Tom. You can’t tell me that you’re not going to hurt me, o-or that I’m not going to hurt you! You don’t know what might happen 6 weeks, or 6 months, or even 6 years from now’  
   
‘No one goes into a relationship knowing that’  
   
‘I know that, but……  I can try and prevent any pain and just not go into one’  
   
‘Drew….’  
   
‘No. I’m sorry Tom. I just can’t do this’ Drew then quickly turned, got into her car, and drove home.  
   
Drew left her cell phone turned off the rest of the weekend and ignored her home phone whenever it rang, not wanting to speak to anyone. She finally turned her cell phone back on Sunday afternoon and returned text and phone calls to everyone she had missed, except for any from Tom. On Monday morning she stood at the back of the elevator waiting for it to reach her floor. When the doors opened she could see Tom standing outside, she let out a sigh and lowered her head as she stepped out and walked past him, ignoring his pleas to talk and headed straight for her office, locking the door behind her. The same scenario played out Tuesday and Wednesday as well, and she was a little relieved when she didn’t see him waiting for her on Thursday. As she walked to her office she could see Tom sitting at his desk, his phone to his ear and working on something on his computer.  
   
Friday night around 7:45pm there was a knock on her office door and she looked up from her computer to see Tom standing in her doorway.  
   
‘Burning the midnight oil?’ he asked  
   
Drew looked at the clock on her desk and was shocked to see the time.  
   
‘Oh, wow! I didn’t realize how late it was. I was working on the project for Monday’s meeting and I guess I lost track of time’ she replied as looked back at Tom ‘What are you still doing here?’  
   
‘Oh, I left a little after 5, but I forgot my laptop and had to come back’  
   
Drew then noticed that he was no longer wearing one of his beautifully tailored suits, but instead he had on a pair of faded black jeans and a navy sweater. He always looked good in whatever he wore she thought as she flashed a half smile and stood, gathering up some paperwork to put away.  
   
‘Drew, can we talk’ Tom said softly as she walked toward her ‘Please?’  
   
‘There’s nothing left to say Tom. I told you, I just…. _can’t_ get involved with you’ Drew replied as she stared at the papers in front of her  
   
‘But why? I like you and I _know_ that you like me. Admit it!’  
   
Drew let out a sigh and looked back up at him ‘You already know why’  
   
‘No, I don’t. Not really’ Tom said as he stepped into her office ‘I know you _think_ I’m going to hurt you, and yes I can’t promise that _neither_ of us is going to get hurt someday, but why dis-count something that could be amazing because you’re scared’  
   
‘It’s not just that….. I’m an _embarrassment_ Tom. I’m a down grade from _anyone_ you’ve ever dated before. People will take one look at us together and just…. Laugh. They’ll laugh at you for just being with me, saying that I’m a fetish or that you just want a green card or something.  And they’ll laugh at me for thinking I have any right to be with someone like you’ Drew said as she felt tears start to roll down her cheek ‘You’re tall and fit and… So _damn_ beautiful! You know, I bet one of my thighs is almost the same size as your waist! Why would you want something like me anywhere near you….. Let alone in your bed’  
   
Drew lowered her eyes again and could feel a tear roll down her cheek as she turned and took a few steps away from Tom. Tom walked over, set his laptop on her desk, and stood in front of her. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her head, she opened her eyes and looked into his  
   
‘I don’t care what _anyone_ thinks, because _I_ think _you’re_ beautiful. You have a smile that lights up any room, and you’re laugh…. It’s _amazing_ , it can make my day better no matter how bad it’s been’ Tom replied as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear ‘You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known, you’re always there to help no matter what. You’re _not_ an embarrassment or a downgrade Drew, you’re so _amazing_ and you deserve to be loved just as much, if not more than, you love others. Give me a chance to love you Drew. Give _US_ a chance’  
   
Drew closed her eyes as she felt Tom wrap his arms around her, pulling her against him and hugging her tightly. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest, feeling his heart beat against her skin. The two just held each other in silence for a few minutes before Drew lifted her head and looked up at Tom, his beautiful eyes sparkling down at her, a sweet smile on his lips. Drew raised a hand and placed it on the back of Tom’s head, running her fingers through the soft, short hairs on the back of his head. Sending a shiver down his spine and a soft moan to escape his lips.  
   
Tom looked into her eyes and lowered his head, brushing his nose against hers and against her cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Drew felt herself melt against Tom as he deepened the kiss, she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and let out a soft moan as she felt it dance against hers. When the kiss broke Tom lifted his head and looked into her eyes  
   
‘So, is that a yes?’ he whispered breathlessly  
   
Drew stared up at him and ran her hands over his chest, feeling his heart racing, hers was racing too. She wanted this, more then she’d ever wanted anything, she wanted _him_. She took a deep breath and nodded, Tom had a smile on his face a mile wide before cupping her face and pressing another kiss to her lips. Drew let out a soft moan and gripped his sweater tightly as he started kissing along her jaw and his hands began to roam her body, pulling her tightly against him  
   
‘Tom….. do you….. maybe…. want to go to….. to my place ?’ Drew asked softly between moans as Tom licked and nibbled her neck  
   
‘Grab your stuff’ he whispered against her skin


	2. Mopeds and Harleys

As they walked down the hall toward Drew’s apartment, Tom’s hand wrapped around hers, she suddenly felt nervous.  _Is this really about to happen?_  She thought to herself. She stopped in front of her door and turned the key in the lock, pushing it open slowly. As she stepped inside and hung her key on the hook she felt Tom slip an arm around her waist and pull her back against his chest, he used his other hand to pushed her hair to the side and started kissing her neck, his lips felt warm and soft against her skin 

Tom rolled his hips and Drew could feel the bulge in his pants against her ass, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips. The hand around her waist slowly traveled up her blouse and gave her breast a gentle squeeze before moving toward the buttons, his long nimble fingers quickly undid a couple and he slipped his hand into her shirt, giving her another squeeze over her bra. 

As Tom slipped his hand into the cup of her bra and his fingers grazed her nipple Drew suddenly pulled away from Tom, taking a few steps away and bringing her hands up to hold her unbuttoned shirt closed  
  
‘Drew, are you-‘  
  
‘I’m sorry’ she whispered as she stood with her back to him ‘I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m sorry’  
  
‘Hey, it’s okay’ Tom said as he stepped closer and placed his hands on her arms ‘You have nothing to apologize for’  
  
‘But I invited you back here, I  _want_  to do this, and now I’m just acting like….. like a fool’ she said as she closed her eyes and dropped her head.  
  
‘Drew, we don’t have to do anything just because I’m here. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready’ Tom stepped around and stood in front of her ‘This is a big step for both of us. An hour ago we were just friends, we don’t have to jump into being lovers right away’

Drew couldn’t look up at him, she felt too embarrassed and just kept her head lowered and her eyes tightly shut   
  
‘Look, how about I order something to eat, we pop in a movie and plop down on the couch? Sound good?’

Drew took in a breath and let it out as she lifted her head and looked up into Tom’s beautiful, sparkling eyes and couldn’t help but smile and start to feel a little better  
  
‘Yeah. Sounds good’ Drew whispered. She then looked down at her hands as they gripped her blouse ‘I’m just….. gonna go change’  
  
‘Okay’  
  
Drew turned and started walking toward her room, just as she was about to talk through the door she turned back to Tom, ‘Pizza’  
  
‘Sausage and Mushroom?’ Tom replied as he reached into his pocket for his cell, Drew nodded and disappeared into her room. 

A little over an hour later the two sat on the couch eating slices and watching a movie they had both seen at least a thousand times. Drew noticed that both of their beers were almost empty and went to get them each another. When she turned back she couldn’t help but smile at the gorgeous man sitting on her couch eating pizza and watching a movie. 

This man, that she wanted more than anything and for some reason wanted her as well. She set the beers on the counter and walked over, standing beside the couch and running her fingers over the back of his hand. Tom looked up at her and she smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his hand, took a step backward and gave his hand a gentle tug, he stood and Drew led him toward her bedroom.  
   
When they got into her room Drew wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, she started to run her hands down his chest and when she reached for the closure on his pants Tom lifted his head a bit, breaking the kiss  
   
‘Are you sure?’ he whispered ‘We don’t have to…..’  
   
Drew placed a finger on Tom’s lips, ‘I’m sure’

Tom smiled and reached for the edge of his sweater, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. Drew let her eyes roam his body, taking in every line of every muscle on his chest and arms, she reached for the closer on his pants again, unbuttoning them and drawing the zipper down slowly before slipping her hand inside and wrapping her fingers around his hot, velvety flesh, feeling him harden at her touch. He let out a low moan as Drew started to gently stroke him as she kissed his neck and chest, swirling her tongue around his nipple. 

Her fingers roamed a little lower and she let her fingers dance over his balls, massaging them gently and making him moan again. Tom placed his hands on her hips as he turned a little and took a step back, feeling the edge of the bed against the back of his legs and sat down breaking the kiss for a moment. Drew started to kneel in front of him but he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, urging her to straddle his lap  
   
‘I…. I don’t want to hurt you’ she whispered  
   
‘You won’t, I promise’ he replied softly as he scooched a little further back on the bed, his hands still on her hips  
   
Drew took a deep breath and held it as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted one knee to the bed, then the other, hovering over his lap for a moment before letting out her breath and slowly settling herself on his muscular thighs.  
   
‘See love, I’m fine’ Tom said softly as he ran his hands over her thighs, his finger tips gently tickling her skin under the hem of her shorts.  
   
Drew smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Tom let out a soft moan and griped her hips, pulling her even closer and rolling his hips a bit, pressing against her and making her gasp. Tom moved his lips down her neck, licking and nibbling her skin. He slowly ran his hands up and slipped them under her shirt, pushing it up as his hands roamed further up her back. Drew grasped it and pulled it over her head, holding against her chest for a moment before letting it fall to the floor.  
   
Tom’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he stared at Drew’s large chest just in front of him, he brought his hands around and grasped her breasts, squeezing them through the soft satin of her bra. He pulled the cups down and lowered his head, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples, swirling his tongue around it and sucking to a hardened peak. Drew bit her lip let out a soft moan as he ran his hands behind her back again and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling the straps down her arms. As soon as he dropped it to the floor he went back to suckling on her before Drew lifted his head and kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing with his. Tom then gripped her thighs tightly and stood up from the bed, taking Drew with him  
   
‘Holy shit!’ Drew said with a soft yelp, completely surprised that he was holding her off the floor.  
   
Tom let out a soft chuckle as he turned and set Drew back on the bed, hovering over her as he stared into her eyes before pressing his lips to her neck. She felt his lips move down to her chest, he pushed her breasts together as he massaged them in his large hands, rolling her nipples between his thumb and index fingers.  
   
‘Fuck Drew….. Your tits are  _amazing’_  he whispered before he wrapped his lips around her nipple again, then the other, suckling on them and letting his teeth gently graze her flesh.  
   
He started to move further down her body and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts, slowly pulling them and her panties down her legs and tossing them to the side. He placed his hands on her calves and ran them up to her knees, gently pushing them apart to reveal her glistening folds to his hungry eyes  
   
‘Tom…. you don’t have to do…..’  
   
‘Shhhh, Love. Relax’ Tom said softly as he ran his hands up her thighs.  
   
Tom kissed along the inside of her thighs and spread her folds as he extended his tongue, slowly running it up and down her slit a couple times before swirling the tip around her clit and gently sucking on it while slipping two of his long fingers deep within her. Drew let out a moan as Tom continued to lick and suck at her lips and clit, and his fingers curled inside of her, hitting her g-spot. Tom used his free hand to pull himself from his pants, stroking his hard cock as he continued to bring Drew closer and closer to her peak. As Drew felt herself getting closer her thighs started to tremble and her hands shot to his head, pulling on his hair  
   
‘Tom….Oh god….. Tom…. I’m…. I’m coming!’  
   
Tom didn’t stop sucking her clit and let out a low moan of his own as he felt her pussy start to spasm around his fingers.  
   
‘Ohmygod! Ohmygod! OHMY……  _FUUUUCK!!!!!_ ’ Drew moaned as her orgasm hit her hard, her back arching and her legs clamped tightly against Tom’s head  
   
When her legs went a little limp Tom lifted his head and looked up at her, a smile on his face as he sucked his fingers into his mouth and moaned again.  
   
‘I want to be inside you when you do that again love’ he said as he stood and started to push his pants down his legs and toeing off his shoes. He reached down and pulled off his socks as he kicked his shoes and pants away.  
   
Drew moved further up the bed and couldn’t help but giggle as Tom eagerly crawled over her, his cock bobbing between his legs. Drew laid her head on the pillow and looked up at Tom, she felt her heart pounding in her chest as he smiled down at her  
   
‘Do you have a condom?’ Tom asked softly as he smoothed some hair from her face  
   
‘In the drawer’ Drew replied as she glanced over at the nightstand  
He quickly reached over and pulled open the drawer, rummaging for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He sat back on his heels between her legs and carefully tore open the foil square, rolling the condom over his shaft and placing the tip of his cock at her entrance, running it slowly up and down her slit a couple times to coat himself with her juices. He looked into her eyes and smiled as he slowly started to push into her, Drew let out a soft moan and bit her bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of him stretching her, filling her completely. Drew closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she felt every ridge and vein on his cock against her walls. Once he was fully sheathed within her he stayed still for a moment, feeling her pulse and throb around him.  
   
‘Oh, Drew baby. You feel so fucking good’ he said softly as he started moving his hips in slow circles.  
   
‘Tom….. Please’  
   
Tom smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Drew again as he started thrusting his hips, sliding in and out of her, Drew ran her hands up his arms, griping them tightly as Tom’s pace increased, rutting into her harder and faster grunting and growling as he grabbed one her breasts, squeezing it tightly as felt Drew start to spasm around him, knowing she was close.  
   
‘Oh god! Tom……Yes! I’m close!!’ she moaned loudly as she dug her nails into his arms  
   
Tom’s hand left her breast and roamed down her body, finding her clit and rubbing it with his thumb. She moaned loudly as her cunt clamped down on his cock, digging her fingers into his arms as she came. With her heart still racing and her pussy still spasming Tom pulled out of her and urged her to turn over onto her hands and knees, he griped her hips and entered her again. He started pounding into her, hard and deep, Drew could feel his fingers digging into her flesh.  
   
The sound of  their moans and flesh slapping together filled the room as her arms turned to jelly and her upper body dropped to the bed, She gripped the blankest tightly as her eyes rolled back in her head, she felt herself getting close again. Tom leaned forward and reached around to grip her tits, squeezing them and pulling her up against his chest, making her back arch and her mouth fall open in a silent moan of pleasure. He sat back in his heels as he continued to thrust and roll his hips behind her, Drew raised her arms and gripped his tightly. He pressed his lips her neck and gently nipped at her skin before running his tongue up her her neck, his hot breath puffing against her ear.  
   
‘Tom….. I’m….. I’m gonna…..’  
   
‘Yes baby….. Come again….. I want to feel grip my cock!’ Tom panted as his hand snaked down her body to find her clit again, swirling his fingers over it quickly.  
   
Drew’s head fell back against Tom’s shoulder and her finger nail dug into his arms as she came on his cock again, hard. Her pussy clenching and pulsing around him, triggering his own climax. He thrust once, twice, and on the third he rose up onto his knees and buried himself deep within her as he came, a load growl escaping his throat. Drew’s arms went limp as he held onto her tightly, he stayed still for a moment, his forehead pressed against the back of her head as their breathing and hearts slowed. Tom loosened his grip on her and she laid down on the bed in front of him. She felt the bed shift and watched as Tom walked over to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.  
   
She saw him grab a washcloth and turn on the sink, testing the water before wetting the cloth and cleaning himself off.  He then tossed it into the hamper and grabbed another one, wetting it and walking back into the room, his softening cock hanging impressively between his muscular thighs, she reached for it did but Tom didn’t give it to her. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her as he placed the cloth between her legs and gently wiped her clean. When he hit her swollen, sensitive clit she let out a gasp  
   
‘Sorry’ Tom whispered  
   
‘It’s okay’ Drew replied as she reached down and took the cloth from him and then moved to the edge of the bed and started to get up  
   
‘Where do you think you’re going?’  
   
‘I was just going to put this in the bathroom and grab something to put on’  
   
‘Ooohh…. No you’re not’ Tom said as he took the cloth back from her, tossing into the bathroom from where he sat on the bed.  
   
He then reached over and pulled down the covers on the bed and motioned for Drew to lay down. She crawled under the covers and Tom crawled in behind her, pressing his naked chest against her back, and tangling his legs with hers. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her as he placed a line of kisses along her shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. Drew rested her arms over his and smiled as she felt herself start to fall asleep.  
   
The next morning when Drew woke up she found herself alone, she crawled to the edge of the bed and looked over, not seeing Tom’s clothes where they were last night, only hers. She swung her legs off the bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and tee, slipping them on as she walked out to the living room, hoping to see Tom sitting on her couch. She saw their plates of partially eaten pizza and almost empty beers still on the coffee table, but no Tom. She walked into the kitchen and saw the unopened beers still on the counter and the pizza box on the stove, again no Tom.  
   
She let out a deep sigh and picked up the bottles, placing them back in the fridge, along with what was left of the pizza. She then walk out to the living room and grabbed the plates and bottles off the table, tossing the uneaten pizza in the trash and pouring what was left in the bottles in the sink. She tried not too but as she watched the soft amber liquid run down the drain she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.  
   
‘Hey, I was going to pick that stuff up when I got back’ Tom said from behind her.  
   
Drew quickly turned and saw him standing behind her, a plastic bag in his hand. When he saw the tears on her face he set the bag down and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze  
   
‘Hey, what’s wrong love?’  
   
‘I….. I thought you….. left’  
   
‘You were out of coffee so I ran to the market to get some. I thought I’d be back before you woke’ Tom replied as he lifted a hand and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek ‘But apparently it’s double coupon day and your entire neighborhood decided to do their shopping all at the same time’  
   
Drew let out a soft laugh as Tom wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head ‘I’m sorry, I should have left a note’  
   
‘No, it’s okay. I’m just being ridiculous’ Drew said as she hugged him back

‘I promise I won’t do that again. If I have to run to the store next time I will  _definitely_ leave you a note’  
   
‘Next time?’ Drew whispered ‘You want there to be a next time?’  
   
‘Of course I want there to be a next time, you silly girl!’ Tom replied with a soft chuckle, he then lifted his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear ‘I want there to be a thousand and one next times’  
   
Drew smiled as Tom lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, she felt herself melt against him as he held her tightly and kissed her deeply.


End file.
